Project Remus
by Mmjohns
Summary: Skye finds herself captured by shield and trained at the SHIELD SCI-TECH academy to take part in something called operation Remus a series of interconnected segments designed to give narrative to this tale completely AU posted and updated on AO3 under same name


by Mmjohns

Summary

Skye finds herself captured by shield and trained at the SHIELD SCI-TECH academy to take part in something called operation Remus a series of interconnected segments designed to give narrative to this tale completely AU

Premise

Flashback story made of small interconnected memories which may one day be expanded based on the tale of Skye as she gets involved with something called Project Remus

May 12th 2007

It wasn't the first time some guy in a suit had come to pick Skye up for allegedly hacking something  
Although this was the first time they could actually prove anything  
This bag over her head certainly put a different slant on the world  
The bag comes off her head roughly and she finds a man standing before her  
"Hello, my name's Phil Coulson and I have an offer for you"  
The next few hours are spent with Coulson learning about this offer of his apparently he wants her to Join SHIELD, should be interesting, but most interesting is this project he wants her for, project Remus

May14th 2007

The door to her new room swung open "Huh nice place, Coulson wasn't kidding when he said they had the best toys"

Then from behind comes a voice "Hello there, I'm Jemma Simmons"

"Skye, just Skye"

"Well nice to meet you Skye, it appears im your new roommate"

"Awesome, Coulson told me about you, said you would be able to keep up, it's going to be nice to have someone to talk to that actually understands what I'm saying"

"Why, don't people usually understand what you're saying?"

"No, something about having an IQ in the order of 190, most people can't keep up or think I'm just being condescending or sarcastic, although I was told that wouldn't be an issue with you"

"I shouldn't think so, besides we'll find out soon enough there's a reason we're bunking together, and I get the feeling it's the same reason we both have to take operations classes"

September 22nd 2007

Coulson had said his friend/ex-partner was crazy but Melinda May certainly went above and beyond that, for a admin clerk she was crazy good at this stuff, no wonder Coulson had insisted she be her SO, then again God knows why he had insisted she take operations training when she was enrolled at communications.

"Again, and stop daydreaming"

The woman was cold as ice but eventually, every now and then a little sliver of happiness would peak out when Skye got something right or managed to do something particularly funny, that was what kept her going, what kept her coming back every week like some glutton for punishment training and getting thrown on her back, because every now and again she could see the person Melinda May pretended not to be, that and somehow Coulson had talked her into becoming her SO and she'll be damned if she lets Coulson down after he's gone to bat for her.

Moving quickly she strikes out managing to catch May off guard slightly and land a glancing blow on her arm

"Good, you might just make it into Remus after all, again"

July 20 2008

"But May, you never come out with us, besides Jemma said she's bringing her SO along as well so you'll have someone to talk to"

"Simmons is bringing her SO as well, you're sure?"

"Yep, apparently it was her idea to go out for this, God knows it wasn't Jemma's"

"In that case I will come, even if it's only to stop you and Natasha raising Hell together"

"Natasha?"

"My old rookie and Simmon's SO, you two are so similar sometimes it gives me a headache and I have nightmares thinking about what would happen if you two decided to raise hell together"

"She sounds cool, can't wait to meet her"

"Ok, but there's one condition you wear an interdiction bracelet I can't have you drunk hacking again"

"Fine" Skye sighs

/-/  
"No, I don't want any part of your bad girl shenanigans"

"But Jemma" Skye and Natasha groan together

As May had predicted Skye and Natasha had hit it off and it had taken less than 2 minutes after May had left for them to start trying to get Simmons to help them hack Tony Stark's mainframe eventually however it was time to go and just as they are about to leave Skye leans over and Gives Natasha a quick peck on the cheek saying "thanks Red this was fun we should do it again sometime" before turning to leave, leaving a stunned biochemist and a confused redhead in her wake

December 17th 2008

For most graduation from the academy was a source of celebration and an excuse to go out with ones fellow agents and get hammered, not for Skye, Simmons had graduated a month and a half earlier due to her previous schooling, joining project Remus straight out of the academy and making friends with Leo Fitz.

Now it was Skye's turn to finally find out what she had been training for all this time, to discover the path she had picked out for herself.

May looked down at the young woman before her "Skye are you sure this is what you want, no one would hold it against you if you wanted to back out"

"No, I want, no I need to do this"

"Very well, you must choose a sire from those you see before you, one to share their blood with you and bring you into the pack, they have all offered themselves for this but the choice remains yours"

The group was small maybe only a dozen all up but only one person caught her eye "Natasha, I choose Natasha"

The lithe redhead stepped forward and without warning started to change until before them stood a beautiful red she-wolf with piercing green eyes, Skye kneels softly and bares her neck to the wolf before her, as the wolf sinks its teeth into the flesh of her arm Skye begins to shake and falls to the floor a change rippling through out her body as she lay beneath the moonlight. Eventually her body stilled and instead of seeing Skye laying there, there lay a small white pup which instantly moved over to the red she-wolf and lay snuggled into her side

December 18th 2008

When Skye awoke she found herself curled around a certain redhead and snuggled closely into her chest, letting out a small groan she has barely moved before Natasha swings one arm over her mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like "Stay…Skye …please…stay"  
As she rolls back into the redheads embrace she can't help but feel a sense of contentment and happiness wash over her just before sleep over takes her.

Sitting across from them Coulson and May watch the two interact a small frown on Coulsons face, may looks at him and says "let it go Phil, there's nothing you could do, I new the second that I saw her they'd end up together one day"

"Yeah but it still feels wrong Mel, she's like my Daughter"

"Phil, we were both there last night, you saw the way Skye was, she was drawn to Natasha just as I was to you, she didn't even really see anyone else there,there's no way anything else was ever going to happen or that she'd end up with anyone else you know as well as I do, our wolves have a way of knowing what we need well before we do"

"That doesn't mean I have to like them all snuggled up like that"

"You didn't mind when it was us doing the snuggling, speaking of which what say we give them a little privacy before they have to get back into the pack life and go do some snuggling ourselves"

"Ok, I can't believe everyone I know is scared of you you big softie" Coulson teases walking back toward their rooms and leaving Skye and Natasha snuggled tightly in the living room

December 25th 2008

Apparently Christmas was a big thing in the pack, more so when there had just been a new inductee. Skye had spent the last week dividing her time between laying in Natasha's arms and running through the Vale with her, in the week since her awakening as they called it, (because yes apparently she already had his ability inside her it just had to be awakened) her wolf had grown greatly so much so that she was nearly Natasha's size when transformed and the transformation was both at will and significantly easier than it had been, something that by all accounts should not have been possible, something that typically only ever happened to the pup of an Alpha.  
The rest of the pack was pretty cool they all seemed rather chill for SHIELD agents, then again that could partly be due to the semi-telepathic connection she seemed to share with them, again something that by all rights belonged only with the Alpha's.

She has barely sat down after coming back from a hunt with Nat before there is a knock at the door and May enters "Skye we need to discuss something"

"What is it?"

"Tonight we will be joined by another pack, led by Victoria Hand, she is likely to be quite gruff and rude toward you"

"Ok, I'll ignore her then"

That's exactly what you can't do, you may not realise this yet but there is a distinct hierarchy amongst the packs ours is always known to have the strongest members, add to that, that you a week old are already as advanced as a much older wolf and we appear even stronger, she will seek to weaken us by embarrassing you, you can't let her"

"So what you want me to beat her?"

"If it comes to that, yes. Tell me do you know the purpose of a Beta within a pack, why you and Natasha two Betas are drawn so closely to each other?"

"No, I hadn't honestly thought about it"

"In a pack the Alphas breed and control who may enter the pack, in our case we decide who is awakened that is Phil and I, Omegas like Jemma, Leo, Bobbi and Trip are the ones who raise the pups, in normal cases a newly awakened pup is given over to them to train and teach our ways. Betas are the Warriors they represent the guardianship of the pack and protect the other members from harm and enforce the rules of our society, Natasha and you are Betas you are naturally protective and highly skilled, in the event of the death of an Alpha a beta will take their place and an Omega theirs. However you and Nat are different you are bonded mates meaning the only way you ascend to Alpha is together, but it also means you're significantly stronger than the other Betas out there, even separated your bond allows you a greater protection than any other Beta. Victoria will seek to undermine this, you, can, not, let, her, understood?"  
"Yes May"

/-/ later that night

"Ahh Melinda, Phil nice to see you, and this must be your new pup doesn't look like much, take my coat Pup" Victoria says holding out her coat

Before Phil can reply Skye has already stepped forward "take your own damn coat unless you're too much of an invalid to do so, then I suggest you step down and let your Beta's take command"

There's a shocked silence as everyone watches with baited breath as the two wolves stare at each other until suddenly Victoria moves to slap Skye, but before she or anyone else can even react Skye has moved shifted and leapt forward pushing Victoria onto her back and lightly grabbing hold of her throat a paw on either side of her head.

Finally recovered Melinda says "Skye, let her go"

Skye steps back and immediately she is back in human form standing like the events of the past few minutes haven't happened, Victoria on the other hand remains on the ground where Skye had left her still shocked at her complete domination by the young Beta

Phil looks at Victoria before saying "now I assume you won't be making that mistake again Victoria you're very lucky you didn't lay a hand on Skye else your pack would be looking for a new Alpha"

"How dare you, I don't have to stand for this, we're leaving" she yells at Coulson before turning to her pack "come on"

Not a single member of her pack moves to follow, instead they look at Skye and Natasha who have moved to stand beside Melinda and Maria Hill Victoria's Beta says "no, we don't follow you anymore Skye was right, you've grown weak, Skye you won in combat against her we stand ready to follow you"

All eyes turn to Skye all those except for Natasha and that is only because she and Skye have been conversion Psychically this whole time "I appreciate the offer, but I follow Coulson and May if they agree I would like to accept you into the pack, but I cannot leave my Pack"

"Coulson and May exchange a few looks before they say "we would love to have you all as a part of our pack"

Maria and the rest of her pack fall to their knees and bear their necks as Coulson and May walk past them one by one placing a hand on their bite marks establishing the neurological bond that all pack mates eventually share"

As soon as they are done Natasha looks at the now significantly larger pack and says "we're going to need more food, come on Skye lets go order some" before pulling Skye away towards the mess hall

March 17th 2009

When Clint walks onto the firing range on the Helicarrier one morning he hadn't expected to find anyone here but the last thing he had expected was to find was a small half Asian girl almost the spitting image of Melinda May hanging upside down from the rafters bow in hand shooting targets with one eye blinded.

"Are you going to stand there all day agent Barton or are you going to actually do what you came here to do, May says you're the best with a bow let's see if she's right"

Smirking he walks over to the window and pulls his bow ready to show her just who she's up against  
Several hours later and with a rather massive crowd given the fact it's the middle of the day Barton can't help the groan as is young agent bests him again, something no one else has ever been able to do

"Come on, one more round"

"Sorry Barton but any longer and May will be looking for me, I have to go if I want to get home to my girlfriend tonight"

As she walks off he can see the bright grin on her face and the groan of the numerous agents who had apparently lost money betting on the results of their little match

March 17th 2009 Part 2

As she lay in bed that night she turned to the redhead beside her and says "you know he's going to figure it out eventually Nat"

"Barton might be good but he's nothing compared to us or May"

"Yeah, but Coulson knows, and we all know that after a few drinks Coulson can slip a bit"

"Yeah, but that's why we don't let Coulson drink without May there anymore"

A smile appears on Skye's face as she leans over whispering into Nat's ear "so which do you want handcuffs or chains?"

"Surprise me" Natasha says as she feels her girlfriend pull her hands up and toward the headboard

March 27th 2009

"She's what!"  
"She's dating Skye"  
"What? How did I not know this?"  
"Because it was really none of your business"  
"But she's my partner how in hell did I miss this"  
"Come on Barton we both know that when it comes to May and Natasha you and I aren't even in the same league let alone at the same skill level"  
"Yeah, but, how did I not catch anything"  
"As I said they're good, and there's a reason Skye is May's trainee, she was good before the academy, she was great at the academy, she's only getting better, wouldn't surprise me if she ends up being the director one day"  
"Fuck, i haven't even given the shovel talk yet"  
"I wouldn't even try Clint, as I said there's a reason Skye and May do so well together, you know how they always say that eventually you train the agent that will replace you, well that's what Skye is to May, that and as you know Skye is part of the Pack, she's more than capable of tearing you a new one"  
"Come on Phil, she's barely a pup"  
"She's Natasha's mate and a Beta to boot, I wouldn't try it Clint"  
"A Beta? How did she get that high already?"  
There's a reason we brought her in in the first place Clint, besides being the best hacker we have ever heard of she has the strongest concentration of the Remus gene I've ever heard of besides May, what took us years to learn is natural to her"  
"Well crap"  
"Ah huh"  
"So don't piss her off?"  
"Yep"

March 28th 2009

"Skye Natasha you're late"

"Sorry May, Nat and I got held up, Hawkeye was hiding in the vents outside our room this morning"

"Well you should have thought of that before you tried to hide this from him, both of you on the mat, today you're sparring and if I find out either of you are holding back I'll tell Barton myself"

They line up on the mat one on either side Natasha towering over Skye then May signals and they immediately launch into a flurry of blows back and forth strike and counter-strike flowing like two well practiced dancers engaged in a perfectly synchronised dance back and forth neither giving nor taking an inch. Eventually they both fall to the mat exhausted as May stands watching a smirk on her face at her two protégés.

March 30th 2009

The Director could hardly believe his eyes as he watched the video from the training room as Romanoff and Skye sparred under the watchful eye of agent May, it was a beautiful thing to behold as they went back and forth

From over his shoulder he hears Hill's voice "she's ready, she's as good as Romanoff or May"

"Yes, but you tell that to Romanoff, I can't see her being happy with this"

"She doesn't need to be happy, we need Skye for the rising tide mission, she knows the job, hell we all have to do things we don't like"

"Yes, but it makes life easier if she is happy, an angry Black Widow can be a right pain in the ass"

"Indeed, we could send her and Barton on a mission"

"No, we'll give them 2 weeks and then send her under, have Coulson run back-end and begin setup for operation T.A.H.I.T.I."

"What do we tell the Pack"

"Nothing, they can't know, it's the only way to keep them all safe"

"They aren't going to like losing a Beta, let alone without a good reason hell I don't like the thought of it and I know why"

"I know, but there's no other choice, it has to be Skye she's the only one who can do it"

April 20th 2009

"I hate this Mel, I hate not knowing if she's ok or not, I hate not being able to do something"

"I hate it too Nat, but this is the job, how do you think I feel whenever Phil goes somewhere for Fury without me being able to help"

"Yes but you at least know where he is and what's going on, Fury won't give me anything but she's infiltrated a hacker collective, and when I ask Coulson he just tells me to trust the system"

"Nat, you can't know, you're not technically anything to each other, you didn't want everyone to know, this is the price you pay, besides its not just you, it's the entire Pack, either way Fury isn't talking"

Natasha pauses a moment at this "What if I did want people to know" she asks before placing a small blue box on the bar

Looking at the box in front of her Melinda asks "Natasha is that what I think it is"

"Yes, I love her Mel, god help me, I know love's for children and I know it's only been a year, but I love her, I don't know what I'll do if I lose her, it tears me apart not to know what's happening to her, I can feel a part of myself slowly dying "

"I'll see what I can do, but there's no promises Natasha, besides you need to go get some sleep before you have to go fetch Banner in the morning"

May 17th 2009 (5 days after the battle of New York)

"Goddammit Nick, do you have any idea what the hell you've done, Coulson never should have been on that helicarrier and you know it kills me to say this but you should never have used T.A.H.I.T.I on him it was everything he was against" Melinda yells before sighing heavily continuing "and you won't even let us bring Skye back in She was like a daughter to us hell I'm pretty sure she's the only one Natasha has ever truly loved and you won't even let us bring her back, what could this group possibly be doing that's so much more important than her being here with her family"

"Melinda they were trying to hack Project Remus"

"What! They tried to hack Project Remus and you didn't tell me! You know what type of danger this puts the pack in, hell you sent Skye in there alone knowing they were looking for us"

"Melinda there's no way to know Skye's a wolf, she was never logged into the system, there's no records of her ever even being bought into SHIELD everything about her from her name to her clearance level was deleted as far as SHIELD is concerned Agent Skye never existed"

"Really Nick that's just supposed to make everything better, all that means is that if they find her out she has no backup, you wait until I tell Natasha about this you'll lose the other eye"

"She has a safeguard, a code phrase that will give her immediate assistance whenever she needs it and a chip containing a copy of her file, scrubbed of all mention of project Remus, but guaranteed to get her access to whatever becomes necessary"

"I don't care Nick, I want her back, soon, or so help me I'll go get her myself"

"Fine, fine, I'll bring her in, on one condition"

"Name it"

"I'm assembling a team to look after Coulson, I want you to lead it, as far as he will know I am putting him in charge, but you will report directly to me if he starts showing side effects from the treatment, in exchange I'll bring Skye in she will be assigned to the same unit as a consultant, one of the people I'm assigning you, Grant Ward is worrying me, and I want you and her to keep an eye on him"

"Let me get this straight, I spy on the man I love whilst simultaneously acting like the girl I think of as a daughter means nothing to me whilst she acts like some nobody, instead of the trained agent she is, instead of acting like the level 8 agent she is and thereby putting herself in danger, all so she can watch some Specialist, and in exchange you bring her out of somewhere you never should have sent her into in the first place"

"Pretty much"

"Ok I'll do it, but so help me Nick if this goes Pear shaped you and I are going to have a chat and you won't like the results"

"Agreed"

"And assign the Pack to our home base, they miss Skye, the absence of our Beta had been hard on the others especially Natasha, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if you don't"

"I'll make the arrangements"

May 22nd 2009 (10 days after battle of New York)

The message from May was really quite short "Coulson inbound for extract, do not reveal Identity, await further instructions"

The bag was kind of a déjà vu moment though, hell it seems whenever she's brought back to shield its with a black bag over her head, if they really didn't want her to know where they were or where they were going they should have done a better job, hell her intensified wolf senses mean she could find her was across country in the middle of a blizzard during a moonless night, a bag was nothing, although the most unnerving thing is for the last 10 days she hasn't been able to feel Coulson she had assumed it was to do with don't stance and time spent apart but it wasn't getting better, she could smell him and hear him as he sat in front of her but it wasn't him, well it was and it wasn't he still seemed the same but the things that made him a wolf the smell the feeling that she got off other wolves was gone it was like he had been replaced by an empty shell, like someone had taken everything he was and removed it then tried to stuff only some of it back inside, it was terrifying.

When they arrived at the plane her worst fears were confirmed she could feel the others around her she could feel May, Fitz and Simmons but not Coulson she could feel the pack nearby but no matter how she tried she couldn't feel Coulson

When they entered the interrogation room it truly was a sense of déjà vu as the original interrogation replayed nearly word for word but for this Ward asshat geez how she'd like to bust his self important bubble, if he only knew who he was sitting across from he'd be a stuttering mess by now, but, she had her orders and she'd be dammed if she wasn't going to follow them to the letter

May 27th 2009 (15 days since battle NY)

The mission had been relatively simple up until she had been kidnapped but overall the worst part was having to act like those that she cared for meant nothing to her, the mission may have been easy and she may be a capable liar but for Skye the fact that she couldn't even spend time with the family she had grown into hurt more than any wound.

Luckily for her Coulson had offered her a position as a consultant, this was nice in that it bought her closer to her family, Natasha was nearby but for some reason she was keeping her distance, maybe the same reason Coulson didn't know who she was anymore, either way it hurt.

Luckily when she went down to the labs that evening after dinner there was no one else there besides Fitzsimmons, May having agreed to be her shadow was naturally with her so she knew Ward and Coulson wouldn't be watching, without hesitation she immediately launched herself at them pulling Simmons and Fitz into a deep hug and starting to berate them for not coming to see her, until she remembers who's behind them right now and launches herself into May's now waiting arms mumbling her apologies about Coulson and assurances they'd find a way to get their Coulson back. As she held May she could feel her Alphas tears for her lost mate and knew what had happened, Coulson may have rejoined the land of the living but he wasn't truly back.

After a few minutes May says "Natasha asked me to tell you, she's waiting for us at the new base, as soon as we're finished with this 084 we're heading there, and apparently she isn't letting you go anywhere ever again"

June 1st 2009

The Peruvian 084 had been interesting to say the least, hell it had nearly caused the deaths of 4 of the people she cared for deeply so naturally Skye had hacked into SHIELD and arranged for this damnable thing to be sent to the slingshot just like everything else The Pirate had been hoarding and let's face it calling him the pirate was accurate he had one eye and a tendency to hoard dangerous and powerful objects all he needed now was a parrot and a peg leg and there'd never be any room for further argument "maybe she'd send him one for Christmas this year. Either way that could wait she could practically feel the tension coming of Tasha as she got closer and knew the moment they touched down she'd be heading straight for her and their rooms not to leave for several days

A collective groan escaped Fitzsimmons and a small smirk rested on Mays mouth as she looked at Skye with a raised eyebrow, "crap, really gotta learn to stop broadcasting my feelings and thoughts again"

May's smirk only increases as she hears Natasha's voice saying "yes darling you really do, not that I don't agree with the sentiment but unless you want to scar Fitzsimmons for life you really need to start shielding yourself again"

June 3rd 2009

When Skye and Natasha finally emerge from their room it is to a collective sigh of relief from the entire pack needless to say no one had been getting much sleep over the last couple of days but they were sympathetic to their friends pain at being separated hell a couple of them even knew what Natasha had planned for after the meeting they were having that afternoon. That being said it would be nice to get some proper uninterrupted sleep for the first time in two days.

-/-/  
That afternoon the pack meets in one of the old hangars buried up the back of the base whilst allegedly being used for storage they had arranged it so they had a nice large area for them all to hang out in as a pack and hold their meetings.

"Ok everyone quiet" May calls "First order of business, welcome back Skye I'm sure everyone is happy to finally have you back" there's a loud round of cheering and applause and once it stops Melinda continues "now unfortunately there is something more to discuss, as you are all undoubtedly aware PHIL is no lover a wolf, he was killed and in order to bring him back his wolf sacrificed itself, there is a way to bring him back but he can never be an alpha again, and by law as his mate neither can I"

"Then what happens?" Bobbi morse calls from her lounging position at the rear of the group

"There are two options either Skye and Natasha as the head Betas ascend to become Alphas or and this pains me greatly we leave PHIL as a man and don't include him in the wolf businesses, Skye Nat how do you feel about this?"

"You say it's the only way" Natasha asks looking at Melinda

"Yes, it's the only way Phil can ever become a wolf again"

Skye and Natasha share a look a moment before Skye says "PHIL did so much for me, I wouldn't be here today if he hadn't helped me, if this is what it takes to bring him back into the fold then so be it, but, you have to agree to help us, neither Tasha or I have ever done anything like this before"

"Agreed, then we are decided as of this moment Natasha and Skye are the Alphas of the Pack"

Everyone else nods and Natasha looks at them all  
Saying "before you all leave there is something else" then turning to Skye she says "Skye, my beautiful Skye ,there is something I have wanted to ask for a while now and I know we haven't been together long but I can't imagine ever not feeling this way," then getting down on one knee "what I am trying to say Skye is that I love you, you complete me and I can't imagine trying to live my life without you in it, will you marry me?"

Skye looks down at the redhead before her and sees the absolute love in her eyes in that moment she couldn't care less about the world around them all that matters is their love smiling and with tears in her eyes she drops to her knees and pulls Natasha into a hug saying "yes, I'll marry you, I love you, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you"

June 7th 2009

The last few days had been hectic to say the least, between the missions for Coulson, the Avengers and the new requirements of being Alphas of the Pack everything else had been temporarily swept aside, but finally the day had come because whilst neither one was particularly wanting a fancy wedding because they were Alphas now and it was expected Skye and Natasha stood at the foot of the vale were the Remus Base was hidden, as the pack surrounded them. Their Beta Maria Hill stood as the officiant and before them the entirety of the pack awaited the union they were there to witness. As they stood before the pack Skye couldn't help but stare at the redhead end beauty before her, entranced by the visage that was her mate.  
Whilst not ones for pomp and over the top celebration the pack was one for tradition, something that over the last century had kept them safe and maintained continuity from one generation to the next

As they exchange vows the tears flow freely from their pack-mates who stand watching fixated on the ceremony and finally in the conclusion of the ceremony both change into their wolf forms and move towards the nearby tree line that marks their trek together towards the crest of the nearby mountains

June 12th 2009

They had spent several days in the vale until finally they were forced to leave In that time the others of project Remus had become aware of the changes within their pack and Melinda with the help of the others had re-birthed Phil's wolf. Unfortunately however for now they had to go about business as normal separated for the majority of their days. The encounter with the berserker staff has caused significant strain, not only because of Melinda's exposure but because they had finally realised the reason Fury had assigned Ward to them and as much as she wished it wasn't the case Skye found herself being forced to confront the traitor about his loyalties.

The conversation had not gone well there had been yelling and screaming and fighting and then Ward had managed to flee to the cargo hold grabbing a parachute and jumping off the plane before anything could be done.

And this had lead to the new conversation they were having with Fury well the conversation Skye was having with Fury unfortunately now the only people on board were wolves Skye had to assume command something that apparently surprised Fury greatly and apparently when he is surprised Fury can become a right pain in the ass

"What do you mean escaped"

"He jumped out of the plane Director"

"He jumped? He just up and jumped out of a plane in transit?"

"Yes, he obviously decided it was the better option"

"Put Coulson on"

"No way Director, I'm in charge of this unit therefore it's my responsibility, I've released my file into the SHIELD servers as far as anyone is concerned I'm in command as a level 9 agent, all that would serve to do is to raise flags"

"Ok, fine but I'm grounding you all indefinitely, something big is going on here and I don't know what, I think SHIELD has been infiltrated, take your pack and make your way to Avengers Tower, I'm authorising you to read them in on the whole project, then scrub every mention of it from SHIELD servers, we can't afford for this to get out"

"Yes sir, I'll have May set a course immediately"

"Good, and Skye"

"Yes Director"

"Congratulations on both counts, I'm happy for you "


End file.
